You've Got Me Under a Spell No More
by AminalLuv
Summary: ONE SHOT: The Harvey Sabrina confrontation after he finds out she's a witch in End of and Era.


Title: You've Got Me Under a Spell...No More

Summary: Harvey con fronts Sabrina when he finds out she's a witch.

Author's Note: My first non Buffy/Angel fic. I dont know why I did this. I was watching the rerun on the WBduring dinner and I had this sudden realization that I never found out what happened after Harvey found out Sabrina was a witch, he was just gone the next season. It left me with this weird sense of emptiness, also, I have a Bacteriology exam on Mon and an anatomy exam on Wed that I wanted to avoid studying for. So anyway, here goes my version of what happened after Harvey confronted Sabrina.

* * *

"Sabrina, could we talk about the fact that... you're a witch?" Harvey looked directly at Sabrina, a slight sadness evident in his eyes.

Sabrina's mouth hung open as she stared back at her boyfriend; behind her, Hilda and Zelda's looks turned immediately to shock as well but quickly disseminated to concern. Witches were never allowed to reveal there powers to mortals, and although Harvey had figured it out on his own, the Witches Council would not look favorably upon the situation. Still, it was there niece's heart that concerned them most.

"Perhaps, we should leave you two alone." Zelda suggested.

"But…" Hilda countered, wanting to stay and listen. Zelda gave her sister a glare and Hilda knew she was right. Harvey looked up briefly and nodded at two older women as they left the room.

"Can…Can we sit down?" Harvey suggested, gesturing to the kitchen table.

"Oh…ummm, yeah." Sabrina closed her mouth which had been left gaping open for several moments. The two teenagers sat.

"So...?" Harvey led off.

"So…" the witch countered.

"Listen, Sabrina…"

"I know." Sabrina cut him off. "I just. I don't even know where to begin."

"I could have been killed!" Harvey decided to start from the end.

"I didn't think there would be quicksand and snakes and giant swinging meat cleavers." Sabrina responded defensively.

"No, you didn't think. You certainly didn't think about me or you wouldn't have lied to me for five years." Harvey slammed his hand on the table, letting a rare moment of passion surface. He quickly contained himself again.

"I didn't have a choice." Sabrina pleaded. "I wanted to tell you. I've wanted you to know everyday since I've met you. The witches council, the people in charge, they wouldn't let me. If I had told you, you're life would have been in danger."

"As apposed to the danger of the swinging meat cleavers?" Harvey asked.

"OK, I'll give you that." Sabrina conceded. "I never meant for you to get hurt, physically or otherwise. All I've ever wanted is for us to be together." A tear escaped her eye.

"If that were true…You've lied to me about who you are, you've put me in dangerous positions, you've tried to change me. I could live with all that because I love you so much. But you don't love me back."

"But I do…" Sabrina perked up. If he could forgive her, if all she had to do was convince him she loved him, than there was hope; and things would be so much better now that Harvey knew who she really was. "You're the first boy I ever loved. You're the only boy I ever loved."

"You pitted me and Josh together in a battle to the almost death. That doesn't exactly scream _I Only Have Eyes for You._ You obviously have feelings for Josh."

"I don't. I thought I did, or…maybe I do. It's confusing." Sabrina admitted. "But I don't _love_ him."

"And yet you considered picking him over me. So tell me again that you love me."

"I…" The witch paused.

"Either you're in love with someone else, or you're not in love with me. Either way, doesn't look good for me."

"No! I choose you. Whatever I thought I felt for Josh…the boyfriend course worked after all; it helped me choose. I choose you." Sabrina was crying now. Everything she had always wanted, and always dreaded had come true. Harvey knew the truth, and he didn't want her anymore; the worst part was, the reason he didn't want her had nothing to do with her being a witch. Sabrina made one last plea. "We have a history together and now that you know the truth, we can have a future."

Harvey stood up from the table. "No, we can't." He turned and walked out of the house.


End file.
